Frohe weihnachten
by Jo di Moose
Summary: Especial navideño tardío. Para ambos no hacía falta nada más que eso… el momento de la despedida de ambos había sido el día anterior… y ambos querían que eso fuera así…. Que nada reemplazara aquel momento, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera la guerra.


Hum, okey… me demore… bastante… pero aquí esta, mi especial navideño Pruaus… espero que les guste, esta hecho con todo mi amore para ustedes… y denle una oportunidad Q2, porfavor XDD

HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

Si no, estos dos tendrían hasta familia (¿) OK NO!, no quiero ni imaginarme el dolor de un hombre para parir… -se revuelva- … si pueden ignorarme si quieren!, pero se que eso los dejara pensando! XDDD okey ya, gosen el fic u_u7

* * *

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente y con fuertes pisadas por el pasillo, la situación claramente le molestaba ¿como era posible tal grado de olvido y desorganización en una nación que supuestamente era muy organizada?, tenia que demostrar su molestia por eso fue que llego hasta una de las tantas puertas de aquella casa y claro, como sus modales le impedían llegar y entrar, golpeo dos veces antes y entro.

-**Alemania, ya son estas fechas y no hay nada con ambiente navideño en casa, ¿puedo saber por que?** - cuado termino de expresar su molestia por la falta de espíritu navideño en aquella casa, cayo en cuenta que alguien además de Alemania se encontraba allí, aquellos ojos color carmesí los reconocería donde fuera, tenían la mirada fija sobre el... aun así no mostraban aquella expresión picara con la que siempre le miraban, estaban casi inexpresivos y podía verse el notable cansancio en su rostro.

- **ehm, luego hablamos de eso Austria, ahora mismo estamos solucionando un problema... si no te molesta..** - espeto el Alemán dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta por la que había entrado el austriaco, quien no tuvo mas que hacer y pidiendo las disculpas necesarias, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pasaron algunas horas y el castaño se dio cuenta que nadie salía de aquella oficina, a veces se oían ruidos de papeleos y cosas, otras veces se podían oír algunos gritos de parte de Alemania, pero en ningún momento escucho algún grito del prusiano, eso le incomodaba... para Austria tener a el prusiano en la misma casa era sinónimo de mucho ruido... pero aquello era lo único que se escuchaba, y el silencio cada vez se volvía mas incomodo... como si quisiera absorberlo.

Paso algún tiempo hasta que su odisea acabo, primero sintió la puerta abrirse, dando paso a algunos murmullos de ambos hermanos, luego siguieron los pasos que cada vez se oían mas fuertes a medida que ambos avanzaban, y por ultimo los murmullos se transformaron en una conversación completamente legible.

**-¡bien!, entonces eso es lo que harás west, no quiero mas escusas**- oyó decir al peli plateado, cuya voz se oía algo cansada.

-**... ya sabes lo que pienso de eso, de todas formas te haré caso, brüder**- comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, ya que a pesar de que podía oírlos aun no los veía, tomo un periódico cualquiera para disimular.

- **... me parece, bueno west, ya me voy** - al fin los vio, venían bajando la escalera, el austriaco inmediatamente hundió la mirada en aquellas palabras que no tenían ningún significado para el, ya que ni siquiera se dignaba a intentar leerlas.

-**... brüder, t-tu... bueno, ya escuchaste lo de hace un rato con Austria, ¿no te gustaría que preparáramos el Árbol juntos?... ya sabes como lo hacíamos antes...**- no hacia falta que girara su mirada para darse cuenta que el Alemán seguramente estaba sonrojado por proponer tal cosa, pero eso era lo de menos, aquel sentimiento de enojo incomprensible por la situación que se estaba viviendo a sus espaldas... ciertamente le tenia incomodo.

-**... ¡suena nostálgico, west!, pero sabes que mi grandiosa persona tiene otras cosas que hacer ahora, lo siento... **- comenzó a moverse hacia la salida, los latidos de el pecho del castaño eran cada vez mas rápidos, quería pararse y detenerlo, aun que fuera por unos segundos más... solo quería tenerlo cerca un poco mas de tiempo.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos se hallaba el castaño que ni cuenta se dio cuando el pruso se había parado delante de él.

-**... Señorito, no importa como lo vea, tu persona es incapaz de leer un periódico al revés... **- bien, eso logro hacer que al castaño le diera una vergüenza extrema dejando su rostro mas rojo que los tomates de Antonio... pero esto cambio cuando el mismo prusiano tomo el periódico con sus manos y lo volvió a poner acomodándolo como debería ser, ¿que nunca se cansaba de molestarlo?. -**¡listo!, ahora no deberías quedarte escuchando mas conversaciones privadas, ¿ok? ...o al menos deberías inventarte una excusa creíble**.- se iba a levantar, pero el austriaco fue mas rápido y hablo primero.

- **Prusia, yo creo que deberías quedarte con tu hermano - **soltó secamente, haciendo que el pruso alzara una ceja, con evidente curiosidad - **no comparten hace mucho, ¿no es una buena oportunidad para que vuelvan a compartir?... dios, Gilbert no todo es pelear y pele**- fue silenciado por una mano del prusiano y siendo observados a vista y paciencia de un aislado Alemán.

-**... para ti que estas de lo mas cómodo en la casa de west, claro que no todo es pelear y pelear... pero nosotros ni siquiera sabremos si saldremos vivos de esta**- y ahora fue acallado por el austriaco.

-**¡pues con mayor razón!... no sabes si vas a volver una vez cruses esa puerta, ¡¿no es una buena oportunidad? **- exclamo con el ceño fruncido observando a el pruso que le miraba con el semblante serio, casi sin mover ningún musculo, la actitud de prusia le estaba dando miedo, "¡cuando ellos compartían definitivamente prusia no era así!"... pero ese mismo pensamiento le dejo pensando más aun... "habrá cambiado?", se pregunto con cierta tristeza, que seguramente el prusiano vio, ya que cambio su semblante serio por una sonrisa de las suyas.

-**¡pues el aristócrata tiene razón!, por primera vez en su vida, ¡kesesese!, ¡vamos a armar ese arbolito west!**- exclamo elevando ambos brazos con desbordante felicidad en su rostro para luego tirarse sobre su hermano, literalmente.

-**br-brüder!, ¿en serio?** - soltó algo emocionado, viendo como el pruso asentía enérgicamente mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente..

* * *

- En la noche -

El austriaco había decidido que no interrumpiría el momento de los dos hermanos, aun que eso significara que tuviera que vagar por horas en los jardines, tomar té en la cocina, entre otras cosas desagradables para él, pero con eso y todo tenia que reconocer que ver la sonrisa del pruso al lanzarse sobre los brazos de su hermano había calmado su corazón inquieto. Frunció el ceño rápidamente, no sabia bien que era ese sentimiento, pero realmente no le había agradado que esa sonrisa feliz solo pudiera aflorar solo si se trataba del rubio, realmente le hacía sentir mal, "¿podrían ser celos?"

"Antes esa sonrisa me la regalaba siempre" esa idea se cruzó en su cabeza, pero la negó rápidamente y con las mejillas evidentemente sonrosadas.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se quedo quieto allí, está bien, que él estuviese allí podría significar que el pruso pasaría la noche en casa del Alemán, pero ¿era necesario que estuviera tirado en su cama?.

-**¡Prusia!** - le tomo uno de los hombros y lo movió- **Prusia, esta es mi habitación, ¡sal ahora mismo!** - y siguió insistiendo, hasta lograr que el prusiano abriera los ojos algo somnoliento.

-**... vaya si eres tu, kesesese, te demoraste mucho en venir y me dormí primero** - no entendía, mejor dicho, no quiso entender lo que el pruso le decía, así que siguió moviéndolo para que despertara y se fuera.

-**no te entiendo, de todas formas sal de aquí, esta es mi habitación** - pero el pruso, asiendo caso omiso de sus alegatos, solo le tomo ambas manos y lo tiro sobre sí mismo, pellizcándole como solia hacerlo y riéndose de lo flaco que estaba el castaño.

-**kesesese, mírate eres livianito como una pluma... -** se calló un momento dejando que el castaño se removiera entre sus brazos insultándolo, claramente con "clase". - **Rode, deberías sentirte alagado de que mi grandiosa persona te esperara para dormir, kesesese**- el austriaco se detuvo y se acomodo para mirarle a la cara.

-**... vete ahora mismo, obaka-san **- soltó en un nuevo intento de levantarse, pero los brazos del prusiano lo detuvieron por la cintura.

- **Austria... sabes, lo que dijiste hace unas horas me hizo pensar algo... y quiero que lo sepas antes de que salga por esa** puerta - repentinamente el ambiente se había tornado serio, los ojos violáceos miraban fijamente a los carmesí los que le observaban con un deje de tristeza en ellos, no le gustaba que el prusiano le mirase así, le provocaban ganas repentinas de llorar.

-**¿Qué es? - **cuestiono sin dejar de mirarle ni un segundo.

-**Te amo... y no sé si pueda disfrutar de este amor** - el rostro del castaño se sonrojo de sobre manera ante eso.

-**yo... prusia, esto es muy repentino**- sentía que debía darle una respuesta, quería darle una respuesta, pero no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y todo era confuso, en su cabeza solo se aglomeraban los recuerdos del pasado y de la mañana de aquél día 24 de diciembre.

-**lo sé, pero tenía que decírtelo... disculpa si te incomode**- de pronto sintió como el peli plateado lo elevaba en el aire y lo sentaba en la cama junto con él. - **ahora que te lo dije me marcho, supongo de esta forma será nuestra despedida...** - hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que el prusiano reanudara su sonrisa triste y volviese a hablar - **... te amo... por favor, solo no me olvides** - le acaricio el rostro levemente y con cuidado

Sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, ¿En verdad el prusiano buscaba despedirse de él?, realmente no quería eso. Observo la sonrisa triste de este y no pudo evitar botar las primeras lagrimas, ¿así sin más?... ¿que había de su supuesto amor por él?... ¿pensaba dejarlo todo y marcharse?, ¿por que?... Todo era muy repentino y su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, sin poder detenerse a pensar realmente, lo único que sabía era que no quería eliminar al prusiano de su vida, necesitaba saber que estaba allí, que en cualquier momento su sonrisa ególatra volvería a alumbrar el lugar...

Esa sonrisa... había negado tantas veces que le gustaba, incluso se había casado con alguien más para olvidarla y no solo en una ocasión. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer amargamente, no podía detenerlas por más que quisiera, ¿significaría aquello que el estaba enamorado del prusiano?, eso debía ser… no había otra explicación razonable para sus lagrimas. De pronto sintió unas manos ásperas que le acariciaban el rostro con delicadeza, delineándolo lentamente.

- **entonces no me dejes... p-prusia, no me dejes** - se aferro a el cuello del prusiano con fuerza y siguió llorando en él. Por otro lado el prusiano no sabía que hacer, el castaño lloraba a mares y el no sabia como demostrarle que seguía allí y que no quería que llorara, solo atino a corresponderle el abrazo y a acariciar torpemente su espalda.

-** señorito, sabes que no puedo quedarme por más que quier-** no pudo seguir, los labios del austriaco habían sellado los propios en un movimiento desesperado, duraron así unos momentos hasta que el mismo austriaco detuvo el beso.

-**... no me dejes solo...yo te amo Gilbert **- el prusiano le beso otra vez sin decir nada, en verdad las palabras sobraban, pero todo duro poco, al parecer la presión había afectado al castaño y termino cayendo rendido en los brazos del peli-plateado. Este solo sonrió y lo recostó en la misma cama.

-**Frohe weihnachten(1)**- le beso la frente y antes de salir escribió una nota dejándola en la mesa de noche del castaño. –**Adiós**-

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

El castaño despertó sobresaltado, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, comenzó a recordar los besos de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar el tocarse los labios con cuidado, deliniandolos y recordando el sabor de los labios prusianos, desvio la mirada… no sabia como acabaría si seguía pensando en el prusiano asi. Entonces se dio cuenta del papel que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, inmediatamente lo tomo entre sus temblorosos dedos y comenzó a leer.

"_para el pequeño señorito de mi grandiosa persona:_

_Rode, lo siento… por más que me pidas que me quede de esa forma, no puedo hacer eso.. en verdad, lo siento. _

_Te dormiste, supongo que por cansancio, así que no quise despertarte y te deje dormir… te veías hermoso así, kesesese._

_por favor perdóname… creo que ese será nuestro adiós, y no hay nada que hacer al respecto… debo irme a la guerra ahora y no sé que es lo que me espera, es por eso que me gustaría darte un último regalo… algo que te haga la compañía que yo no puedo darte, a pesar de mis sentimientos… _

_Supongo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, perdón… y adiós._

_Con amor Prusia_ "

Las lagrimas volvieron a caer, se quedo así unos momentos y luego de buscar sus lentes sobre la pequeña mesa y encontrarlos, se puso de pie para dar unas vueltas por la casa… solo para pensar y despejar su mente… realmente necesitaba eso

Bajo inmediatamente a la sala principal de la casa, y noto que ahora, a diferencia del día anterior, todo estaba adornado con guirnaldas, el árbol tenía una cantidad exagerada de adornos… Era obvio que el pruso había insistido en poner una cantidad enorme de adornos en el pobre, tapando todas sus ramas. También se podían ver pocos regalos en el suelo, al parecer habían 2… y uno estaba destrozado. Sonrio nostálgicamente, recordando los tiempos en casa de sacro imperio romano, donde el pruso siempre dejaba sus regalos de la misma forma… destrozados. Rio.

Entonces sintió como algo se cargaba en una de sus piernas, la quito por instinto, y dirigió la mirada hacia lo que fuera que lo atacaba.

Alli encontró a un felino que le observaba ronroneándole agraciadamente, mientras movia la cola lentamente y mirándole casi sin pestañear. Pudo notar que este traia una bandera de su nación atada al cuello, dándole un toque especial… entonces noto que la misma bandera tenia algo escrito. Tomo al felino y sentándose en un sofá le quito la bandera austriaca y comenzó a leerla.

"_Señorito:_

_Cuídalo de los perros de west, kesesese_"

Sonrió. Volvió a atar la bandera al cuello del felino, y susurro un pequeño "Vielen danke, Gilbert".

Se oyó la puerta de calle abrirse, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, y se acerco lentamente para ver quien entraba a la casa, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que en realidad era el prusiano quien se encontraba de salida.

-**Tienes que prometerme que controlaras a tus perros, kesesese**-

-**Está bien, está bien… llegaras tarde, apresúrate** –

-**oww… west, me estas echando de nuestro awesome hogar, que malo eres… todo porque ya estoy viejo**-

-**¡No es eso!...oh …¿Austria? **– El castaño se sobre salto al oír su nombre y dirigió su mirada a los hermanos, pudo ver que el prusiano tenía todas las cosas para irse, al parecer un viaje largo… pero sabía perfectamente que podría ser un viaje sin retorno… aun así prefirió dejar de pensar en eso.

-**¡Bueno va siendo hora que me vaya! **– rio alegremente hacia el austriaco, y levanto la mano despidiéndose con esta escandalosamente. El austriaco hizo lo mismo, aun que claro… emitiendo lo de escandalosamente.

Para ambos no hacía falta nada más que eso… el momento de la despedida de ambos había sido el día anterior… y ambos querían que eso fuera así…. Que nada reemplazara aquel momento, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera la guerra

* * *

Woshaaaaa, lo terminee –pose de guerra- me costo, y ya casi va siendo pa' año nuevo hahahaha, pero es mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que les guste n_n… eso po! XD ya, déjenme reviews con amore, si? *AA*

P.D: casi lo olvido….¡El numerito!.

(1): Feliz navidad en Alemán

P.P.D: lo siento si quedo fail ;A;! -se arrodilla pidiendo perdón-


End file.
